


Feeding Day

by keir



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex Work, Spitroasting, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Lance is no stranger to sex work, has enjoyed his job for years, and in the past year he has broken into a new line within it: taking care of vampires.





	Feeding Day

"Hey, big guy," Lance purred as the door was opened for him. He walked over the threshold as if he owned the place, and put his hands on the other man's chest so he could lean up to kiss him. The man had to lean down so Lance could reach; he was big, massive even, his chest like a barrel and he was over six foot five. Lance smirked at making him bend down to get a taste. "Where are the others?"

The man shifted his head toward the back. Antok had never been a big talker, and Lance was okay with that. He smiled and plucked at Antok's shirt, beckoning him to follow. The other man closed the door and did so.

Lance walked down the hall with confidence, passing a few rooms; he knew where he was going, had been visiting this place for months now. He stopped at the entrance to the gathering room and took in the ten or so people standing there. They were quiet, but there was anticipation in the air.

Today was feeding day, and Lance was the food.

He had been in the line of sex work for several years, but had only more recently joined the vampire circle. It wasn't for everyone, obviously with the blood and all, but it made for good money. The biggest problem was having to wait for your supply to restock after a big event like this, but Lance managed.

The circle greeted him with a low hum of excitement, and he passed amongst them with a flirtatious smile and teasing touches. He had worn a crop top and short skirt to maximize bare skin and easy access knowing what was to come. This was the only group he had taken on, and they called themselves the Blade of Marmora; they were a bit old in style and traditionalists, but they were likeable enough, and they always treated him well.

Lance smiled as he approached their leader, Kolivan. The big man bowed over his hand formally, the barest brushing of lips going across the back of it. "Good evening, Master," Lance said.

"Good evening, little one."

Kolivan's face was craggy, handsome yet imperfect, and there was a long scar over one eye. His white hair was held back in a braid, which Lance liked to tug on when they fucked. Lance always thought he needed to loosen up a bit, too lost in tradition and the Old Ways, but he was a good man nonetheless. "I've come to serve you," he said, voice husky.

"Serve you shall," Kolivan agreed. He lifted a hand, ghosting the back of it down Lance's bare arm. There was still light bruising here and there from other clients, ones who just wanted a sip instead of a full taste; some people were bothered by the sight of proof of a vampire lover, but Lance didn't particularly care. He had left his neck and thighs untouched for the Blade, however, knowing they were the favorite areas.

Lance smiled coquettishly at the leader before turning to the rest. They all stood hooded and cloaked, some of the whole spooky vampire traditional silliness of theirs, but Lance knew they found comfort in it. Most weren't that old, or so he thought, but he pegged Kolivan at around 500 years, which was old enough. The world might change around them, but some still clung to certain things, and who was he to judge?

He lifted a hand to his neck, sliding it down, fingers caressing gently as he glanced at his audience. They watched, riveted as he put on a show, head lolling to expose his neck in a lewd fashion--to a vampire, at least--hands caressing as he moaned. He could smell their pheromones in the air; he hadn't been particularly sensitive at first, but the more he was exposed to it, the more he grew affected by it.

Continuing his show, he backed up to one of the couches and sat; he spread his legs, exposing himself in all his commando glory as his hands smoothed up his thighs. His audience watched avidly as his fingers danced over his skin, getting them excited.

Antok broke first; he always did. The giant man came to him, pulling out his cock from his robes and presenting it. Lance smiled as he took it in his mouth without preamble, swallowing as much as he could. He moaned around the thick, hard flesh, tongue dancing just as much as his fingers had.

Hands began stroking his shoulders, his cheeks, his arms and thighs, and Lance felt himself get hard between that and the cocksucking. His hands went to Antok's hips, bracing himself as his nipples were pinched, as hands smoothed down his belly and grasped his cock, which jutted lewdly from beneath his skirt. He spread his legs wider at that, beckoning them, daring them.

He moaned around Antok, almost choking as the first one struck. They were leaning over his thigh from the side of the couch, fangs sinking deep into tender flesh. Another followed soon after on his other thigh, and the two vampires sucked greedily. Lance surfaced for air, gasping for breath as Antok's cock prodded against his face. He nuzzled it, let its length slide across his cheek as he stared up at the other man and moaned.

The aphrodisiacs were hitting now, taking hold of him; vampire venom did all sorts of things to him. It didn't affect everyone the same way, but for Lance it tended to heighten his senses and drag him deep into lust. All the more reason to start whoring out for vampires.

When the two at his thighs pulled away, he gasped, lips dragging across Antok's cock, which was seeking a way back into his mouth, but Lance had other ideas. He leaned back and lifted his legs, spreading them; his skirt was bunched around his hips as he exposed himself with a drunken grin. "Come get it, big boy."

Antok knelt swiftly, giant hands grabbing Lance by the thighs and pushing them back to expose more of him. Lance's hole was visible, already lube and stretched in preparation. Antok positioned himself and began fucking into Lance slowly, working his way in, forcing tight muscles to ease up and allow him entry. Lance moaned and gasped, his hands going up to pluck and twist his own nipples as he watched Antok's cock disappear into his body. Somehow it still surprised him that it was possible, as silly as the thought was because he had done it so much.

Antok liked it rough and fast, and once Lance was adjusted, the vampire did just that. Lance's thighs were held tight, his butt lifted off the couch as his body was pulled into each thrust with a hard smack. He leaned back, arms splayed out as he panted breathily and stared with hooded eyes up at his lover, knowing he made an erotic sight.

Another vampire approached from behind the couch, crouching so they were near Lance's face. They nuzzled into his neck, and he turned his head to the side to give them better access. They kissed him softly, tenderly before biting down, fangs sinking in. Lance moaned, back arching and legs trying to wrap around Antok as more aphrodisiac rushed through his veins even as his blood spilled into the vampire's mouth. It was only a few moments before a tongue was laving the wound, helping to close the wound up.

Then the vampire was leaning over Lance's face, and a tongue slid into his mouth. He groaned and kissed back, tasting copper and knowing it was his own blood. It lasted for a few moments before the vampire pulled away, but he was back soon enough. A cock rubbed over Lance's face, begging him with its need, and Lance obliged. He tilted his head back over the side of the couch and let it slide into his mouth. He suckled and moaned, tongue wiggling as the cock delved deeper and deeper until it was fucking into his throat.

Antok's hands held him steady, gripping at the small of his back to hold him up. He and the other vampire used Lance's body for their pleasure, fucking him on both ends. Lance felt his throat grow distended as the head of one cock battered into it even as the other speared into him below, bruising his insides.

The vampire at his mouth came first, pulling back enough that Lance wouldn't choke. The salty taste of cum flowed over his tongue as the vampire shot several times before pulling out, and Lance swallowed. He looked up at Antok, lips parted to show his bare tongue, a sign that he had taken what the other vampire had given him deep inside, and the giant man was gone.

Antok growled, hands gripping hard as his hips snapped while he came. Lance grunted, legs flexing to hold Antok close as he came. The big cock inside him spasmed, no doubt filling his guts with cum. Lance sighed in pleasure at the thought, a hand straying down to stroke his own cock. When Antok was finished, he bowed over Lance's body, fangs sinking into the flesh between neck and shoulder only briefly. Antok preferred to fuck him more than drink from him, not that Lance minded. He smiled indulgently, hand gently caressing a stubbled square jawline as he was set back down and Antok pulled away.

More came for him, each more greedy than the last. The younger ones in the circle still had problems regulating their feedings, and the elders stood by and coached them, making sure they didn't draw too much from Lance; he only had so much blood to give, after all. They were messier too, not cutting off the flow of blood fast enough after they had finished. Lance's thighs and shoulders were sticky with his own blood. He ran his fingers through it, stuck them in his mouth and suckled; the sharp copper tang was not unfamiliar to him now.

The vampires went wild at the sight. He was turned onto his front on all fours, knees on the seat and arms along the back of the couch as he was mounted. His lover rutted with abandon, the scent of blood and intoxicating pheromones in the air. Lance's eyes rolled back in pleasure as greedy tongues lapped at his thighs, cleaning up traces of his blood; a good thing it wasn't going to waste. The vampire at his back lapped at his shoulders, cleaning him up there as well.

Another vampire approached the back of the couch, and Lance took the offered cock in his mouth without hesitation. Fingers burrowed into his hair, gently tugging as he let the other man use his mouth, let him fuck into it with smooth strokes, the head sliding over his tongue as it burrowed in and out of wet heat. Lance moaned as the one behind him came with a short shout, depositing his load next to Antok's.

It wasn't long before another took his place, and another. He swallowed two more loads and took two in the ass, felt more fangs pierce his flesh in quest of his delicious blood. Bruises were already blossoming like dark flowers along his skin, a testament to each intimate kiss. He was deep in the throes of the aphrodisiac venom now, his limbs feeling weightless as he caressed his lovers and was caressed in turn. He let them move him, bend him, use him as they desired, all while his own cock pulsed with need between his legs.

When they had all had their turn--or perhaps two in some cases, but Lance hadn't bothered to keep count--they stood him up and cleared a space out of deference as their leader approached.

Kolivan stood over him, tall and broad of shoulder, with a quiet and serious demeanor. Lance smiled like a drunk at a bar and extended his hand. "Master." Kolivan took it in his own and bowed over it for the second time that evening, placing a kiss on it. Lance smiled, bemused. He really did enjoy Kolivan's gentlemanly ways.

The big man went down on his knees, and Lance watched him, heart beating fast and breathing shallow; he felt detached, like a balloon floating away up and up and up...

Only to slam back down into his own body, arching with a gasp as fangs sank into his cock. It was Kolivan's preferred feeding area, and he was the only one Lance would allow to do it. Kolivan was polite and in control of himself, and Lance didn't fear him.

The aphrodisiac rushed into him in the most intimate of ways, and as the fangs sank deeper, the venom blotted out the pain, making it burst into pleasure. Lance let out a wordless shout as he came, cock swollen and throbbing, and each pulse felt like a rocketship blasting off. He made animal noises in the back of his throat as he continued to come even after he had been wrung dry, pleasure wracking him.

Kolivan caught him as he collapsed, pulling him onto his lap. Lance murmured wordless nothings of encouragement, a hand going to the white braid over his lover's shoulder and tugging on it as Kolivan took position and pulled him down onto his cock. Lance hissed out a breath, head falling back with a moan as he sank to the root of Kolivan's cock, his legs splayed open. Kolivan fucked up into him with grace, strokes long and smooth and at a singular pace. He cradled Lance with gentle surety as he worked himself toward completion.

He was always silent when he came, but Lance could tell by the way he stiffened even as his pace never changed, could tell by the creases around his eyes. He ground down, trying to stuff as much as possible into himself even though his insides were battered and bruised.

When it was done, Lance went limp with exhaustion, his mind floating and blurry as he rode the waves of the intoxicating substance in his veins. He felt himself being lifted as if he were floating on a cloud. Kolivan would carry him to bed where he would sleep the night and wake up to a good breakfast, and maybe if he hadn't been drained too much he would give a few of them an extra nibble.

But for now he was done, wrung out and satisfied. He never let go of Kolivan's braid as he was carried away.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirdark on tumblr


End file.
